Forest Lake Music Academy
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: The students of Forest Lake Music Academy are all musicians of some sort. Most are singers, but plenty play various instruments. They use music to express their feelings about themselves, and each other.
1. Pianos and Invitations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! All right belong to Erin Hunter. Or the four people who are Erin Hunter. Which makes it really weird to talk about her in a conversation. Like, "The Erin Hunters are such amazing writers!" What? Anyhow, gone off topic. So, I have read many fics about when the Warriors characters go to school, but none of them go to a special school. So it is now my personal mission to make it so. To avoid confusion, I will now replace their names with human names. Don't worry; my other Warriors story has human names. Enjoy!**

Half Moon was walking with her cousin Fallen Leaves when she heard it. At the elite Forest Lake Music Academy, everyone had some form of musical talent. But Half Moon had never heard anyone play the piano like that.

"I'll catch up with you later," she called to Fallen Leaves before darting into the piano room. There, playing the opening chords to _Overcome, _by Live, was Jayfeather. Jayfeather, with his sandy blond hair and vivid, blind blue eyes, was someone Half Moon considered a friend. They didn't hang out after school or anything, but they chose each other for projects. And then there was that one time when Half Moon thought they had a moment.

"_How do you do that?" She blurted out one day in the library. Jayfeather turned his sightless gaze on her. _

"_Do what?" He asked calmly. _

"_Read Braille," she explained. _

"_Well, it's what I'm used to," he answered. "I've never read any other way." Half Moon was beginning to regret asking. How could she be so insensitive? "Here ." Jayfeather took her hand, placing his over it. He guided her to the page she was reading. Half Moon closed her eyes as she felt the cold metal bumps. _

"_What letter is that?" She asked. _

"_That, my dear Half Moon, is a 't'," he said with a hint of smile. Jayfeather then went back to reading, leaving Half Moon confused and slightly dizzy. _

Now, here he was, playing piano, oblivious to her being there. Just as the words were about to kick in, he stopped.

"Enjoying the show Half Moon?" Jayfeather asked quietly. Half Moon walked forward until she was right next to him.

"Please, don't stop," she begged. Jayfeather shrugged, and started the song again from the beginning. This time, Half Moon joined in.

_Even now._

_The world is bleeding._

_But feeling just fine,_

_All numb in a castle_

_Where we're always free to choose,_

_Never free enough to find._

_I wish something would break,_

_Cuz we're running out of time. _

_And I am overcome!_

_Yeah._

_I am overcome!_

_Holy water in my lungs._

_I am overcome. _

Half Moon gave a start as Jayfeather joined in, his voice lower than her soft soprano.

_So drive me out!_

_Yeah, out to that open field!_

_Turn the ignition off._

_And spin around!_

_Your help is here._

_But I'm parked in this open space!_

_But locking the gates of love!_

_And I am overcome!_

_Yeah._

_I am overcome!_

_Baby._

_Holy water in my lungs._

_I am overcome._

_I am overcome!_

_Yeah._

_I am overcome!_

_Oh lord!_

_I am overcome!_

_Baby._

_Holy water in my lungs!_

_Holy water! Holy water!_

_I am overcome!_

Jayfeather played softly so Half Moon could breathe. He slid over so she could have room to sit down next to him as the song started up again. And once again, he accompanied her.

_Beautiful drowning_

_This beautiful drowning_

_This holy water!_

_Holy water_

_Is in my lungs!_

_And I am overcome!_

_I am overcome!_

_Yeah!_

_And I! And I! And I am overcome!_

_I am overcome; lord. _

Finally, the song was over. Half Moon sat, so close to Jayfeather, barely breathing.

"I didn't know you could play," she whispered finally.

"Is it that hard to imagine a blind guy playing piano?" He said sarcastically.

"No!" Half Moon cried. "That's not it at all!" Jayfeather laughed, and put his hand on hers.

"Relax Half Moon, I was only kidding," he said with a soft smile. "Actually, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Half Moon couldn't even breathe. Jayfeather rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip, looking bashful.

"Well… there's this Imagine Dragons concert, and I was wondering… if maybe… you… you know… wanted to go… with me?" Half Moon had to smile at the stumbling, blushing, mumbling Jayfeather.

"I would love that," she said quietly, before pecking him on the cheek and darting out of the room.


	2. Memories of Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. So, I'm doing lots of chapters for this, all leading up to the big finale. Feel free to ask for any song you guys want, and with which character. Because I forgot it before, this is dedicated to Mellifluent Melancholy, because she is like a sister to me. The Dovewing to my Ivypool, if you will (but I haven't betrayed her yet, and she's not part of a mysterious prophecy). **

Graystripe was helping sort through all of the unnecessary files on the school computer. But he was having way too much fun looking through all of the security footage from way back when. There was even footage of a young Yellowfang and a young Raggedpelt _kissing! _Ew. Then, he saw it. _Silverstream's audition tape. _Graystripe's throat closed up. Silverstream was his ex. But they didn't break up. They had been taking a walk with her cousins, Stormfur and Feathertail, when this huge truck came careening out of nowhere. Silverstream quickly pushed Graystripe, Stormfur and Feathertail out of the way and to safety, but the truck smacked square into her. There was so much blood. Cinderpelt, who had trained with Yellowfang at the nurse's office, had tried to help, but Silverstream had lost too much blood. She died. Graystripe clicked play. Silverstream, looking young, was standing before Crookedstar this time.

"Hi, I'm Silverstream," she began nervously. "And I'll be singing Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons." Graystripe gasped. That was too prophetic. Silverstream had died in a pool of blood, saving his blood. She cleared her throat, and began.

I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

When the day has come

That I've lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beating

Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the hour is nigh

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong 'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

The tape ended. Graystripe wiped his eyes. He touched two of his fingers to his lips, then pressed them to Silverstream's frozen face, her eyes blue and bright.

"I'll never forget you, Silverstream," he murmured. Just then, Millie came in, smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Graystripe nodded, stood up, and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Silverstream was his past, something he would cherish. Millie, however, was his future. Graystripe knew that Silverstream, wherever she was, was happy for him.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm ready. Finally."

**What did you guys think? I chose Bleeding Out A) Because it rocks, and B) Because Silverstream, as mentioned many times "**_**bled**_** her life **_**out**_** on Sunningrocks". So please, review, and tell me what you think. **


	3. Happiness In The Darkest of times

**NEW CHAPTER! Who's excited? Special thanks to Hollypaw888 for her reviews, and for favoriting the story. So, who else here thought that Ferncloud has suffered more than any other Warriors character? She has lost so many family members to Tigerstar, to the Twolegs, to things she didn't even have a part of. So this is dedicated to Ferncloud. Oh, and Cory Monteith's family. I hope they're doing OK, despite the tragedy. **

Ferncloud ducked her head inside the auditorium, not sure what to wait for. This past year had been hell for her. Her mother, Brindleface, and her six-year old cousins Hollykit and Larchkit had all died in a car crash. Then, there was that short little bout of anorexia that almost landed her in the hospital. She had a huge row with her other cousins, Foxleap and Icecloud, and the three of them weren't speaking. And now, her brother Ashfur was dead, victim of a mugging in an alley. Ferncloud's dad had left her, Ashfur, and Brindleface when she was just a baby. Now, Ferncloud was alone. She had thought that she had Dustpelt. Sweet Dustpelt, who, although known for his barbed tongue, had never said an unkind word to her. Her rock, her anchor during this horrible, tormented year, when she thought she was slipping away from sanity. When she withdraw, hardly talked to her friends. But then, tears starting to pour down her cheeks, she remembered the conversation from yesterday.

_Ferncloud hiccupped as another sob racked her body. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and pressed her lips together to keep silent. Suddenly, to shadows came into view. _

"_Please!" The first voice, a male, begged. _

"_Who says it'll word?" The second, a girl, asked. Ferncloud recognized the voices. Dustpelt was the first, her perfect boyfriend. The second was Sandstorm, head cheerleader and captain of the track team. She was Firestar's girlfriend, and Dustpelt's best friend. So many people had thought they should be together, before Firestar arrived and Dustpelt started showing an interest in Ferncloud. What were they doing together? _

"_Please, I'm begging you!" Dustpelt pleaded. "I don't know what else to do." _

"_It'll be wrong," Sandstorm warned. "It won't fix anything. If anything, it'll make everything worse." _

"_Why?" Dustpelt asked. "Firestar isn't over-protective, is he?" His tone became defensive, as if the mere thought of Firestar coveting Sandstorm sent him into a rage. Sandstorm laughed. _

"_Calm down," she said. "He'll be cool with it. But will Ferncloud?" She started as her name was mentioned. _

"_I hope not," Dustpelt sighed. "I don't want to hurt her. But," he added, taking Sandstorm's hand in his own, "I _need _you." Sandstorm sighed. Ferncloud cautiously peered around the corner at the two students. Dustpelt had his traditional leather jacket on, and his dusty brown hair was slightly messy. Sandstorm, tall, willowy, chestnut haired Sandstorm rolled her pale green eyes. _

"_Fine," she sighed, tossing her ponytail. "When have I ever said no to you?" Dustpelt's hazel eyes lit up, and he threw his arms around her. With a laugh, Sandstorm hugged him back. Ferncloud ducked back into her corner, her throat constricting as she put the pieces together. Sandstorm and Dustpelt were having a secret affair, hiding it from their respective attachments. Ferncloud closed her eyes to fight back tears. _

"_Auditorium, 3:30 sharp," she heard Dustpelt say. _

"_I'll be there." _

Then, not fifteen minutes ago, Dustpelt had asked her to meet him at the auditorium at 3:30 pm. Ferncloud didn't know why. Did he want to introduce her to his new girlfriend or what? Still, despite her better judgment, she had come to the auditorium. She quickly navigated through the seats until she was right by the stage. Suddenly, the stage lights came on, illuminating Dustpelt, who was tuning his guitar.

"Oh hey!" He called. "You're here! Good." Suddenly, a voice called from backstage.

"Dustpelt, if you don't help me with this drum kit, it will fall on me and I will die!" Sandstorm yelled. Dustpelt quickly rushed to help her, and the pair dragged a drum kit onto the stage. Sandstorm sat behind it, idly twirling the drumsticks between her fingers.

"So, Ferncloud, I was thinking," Dustpelt began, sitting down, setting up his guitar and the amplifier. "You've been through a lot this year. And I just wanted to do something to show how special you are, going through all that. Plus, it'll help me rehearse for the End-of-Year Showcase. So I asked Sandstorm to help me with this little number. I hope you like it." With that, he quickly began strumming the soft chords to Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain) by Gary Allan.

_I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning_

_I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying_

_It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around_

_Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…_

Sandstorm joined in as the refrain came in, adding her voice to his.

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

Suddenly, Sandstorm added the drums, kicking in the beat, expertly hitting the kit with her sticks as the guitar picked up. Dustpelt started again, alone.

_So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more_

_And walk out that door,_

_Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns_

_'Cause we all have thorns_

Sandstorm joined in again, putting her lips close to the microphone

_Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind_

_And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_It's gonna run out of pain_

_It's gonna run out of sting_

_It's gonna leave you alone_

_It's gonna set you free_

_Set you free_

_Every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_Just like every dark night turns into day_

_Every heartache will fade away_

_Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain_

_It's gonna set you free,_

_It's gonna run out of pain,_

_It's gonna__set you free._

The drums and the guitar finally died out, ending the song. Ferncloud had tears in her big green eyes as she scrambled up on the stage. Dustpelt hadn't been cheating on her with Sandstorm. He was planning a surprise for her, for Ferncloud. And Sandstorm wasn't a lying slut. She just wanted to help out her friend.

"What did you think?" Dustpelt asked, clearly nervous. Ferncloud came up to him, and ran her hand along his arm.

"I didn't know that Sandstorm could play drums," she finally said. Sandstorm laughed in astonishment.

"That's it?" She asked. "Your boyfriend shows his everlasting devotion to you, and the only thing that you can say is you didn't know I played drums." She shook her head, smiling at Ferncloud over Dustpelt's head. "Well, I'm leaving. Turn off the stage lights before they get overheated. Besides, you don't want someone walking in on you doing the nasty center stage, with a big spotlight on you guys." She blew an ironic kiss before walking out. Ferncloud and Dustpelt laughed.

"But did you really like it?" Dustpelt asked, fretting once again.

"I loved it," Ferncloud said with a smile. "I can't believe you would do something like that for me." Dustpelt leaned in closer.

"I did it because I love you," he whispered seriously. Ferncloud stretched up to brush her lips against his.

"I love you too," she murmured, before Dustpelt leaned in for a _real_ kiss.


	4. Trust In Me

Tigerstar, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost were searching threw boxes of old tapes for songs to sing at the Showcase. The three brothers had gotten permission (although it didn't really count) to look through the old tapes in the monitor room. _Thank you Graystripe! _Brambleclaw thought. Then, suddenly, Hawkfrost smacked his shoulder.

"Look!" He hissed. "Crowfeather and Nightcloud are yelling at each other again." Brambleclaw scrambled to the monitors, while Tigerstar amped up the volume.

"…Leafpool!" Nightcloud was shouting. "Honestly, if you guys broke up, why are you so hooked up on her?!"

"I'm NOT hooked up on her!" Crowfeather yelled back. "Honestly, just because I nodded to Squirrelflight doesn't mean I'm secretly asking her about Leafpool!" Brambleclaw winced inside. Squirrelflight was his ex-girlfriend. Now, they barely looked like each other. He felt like Leafpool. At least Squirrelflight hadn't found another boyfriend.

"Just yesterday I heard you complaining to Whitetail how much you wished I was as calm as Leafpool, as nice and as sweet! Why don't you just break up with me if you miss her so much?"

"I do miss her!" Crowfeather screamed. "Fine, I admit it!"

"So what? You're breaking up with me?" Nightcloud screeched, her face getting red.

"Yes!" Crowfeather threw his hands up in the air. "I'm breaking up with you!" He stalked off angrily, Nightcloud staring after him.

"_You can't break up with me!" _Tigerstar turned down the volume; laughing so hard it was getting hard to breathe.

"Oh man!" He gasped. "That was priceless!" Hawkfrost wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I need to congratulate Crowfeather, the next time I see him!" Brambleclaw chortled. Tigerstar turned back to the monitor, and froze.

"Guys, check this out," he said, motioning for the two younger boys to come closer. "This is Mapleshade and Crookedstar." Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost peered over his shoulder. Mapleshade used to be a teacher at the school, and insisted on coaching particular students so that they could one day be famous. But she had tried to kill Crookedstar while coaching him, which landed her in an asylum FAR away from the town. Now, Tigerstar clicked the play button. Mapleshade, in a long, brown and orange hippie skirt was sliding a disk into a player. Crookedstar was in a chair, nervousness plain in his eyes.

"Just watch me, sweetie," she purred, before the music started to play. Hawkfrost snorted.

"Trust in me?" He asked. "The Selena Gomez version? Seriously?"

"Shut up and watch!"

Trust in me, just in me

Close your eyes and trust in me

You can sleep safe and sound

Knowing I am around

Mapleshade slunk around Crookedstar, a malevolent smirk on her lips.

Slip into silent slumber

Sail on a silver mist

Slowly and surely your senses

Will cease to resist

Trust in me, just in me

Close your eyes and trust in me

Trust in me, just in me

Close your eyes and trust in me

Slip into silent slumber

Sail on a silver mist

Slowly and surely your senses

Will cease to resist

Trust in me, just in me

Close your eyes and trust in me

Trust in me, trust in me

Trust in me

Brambleclaw stared at the screen.

"That was creepy," he said finally. "But now, I gotta find a song. So everyone shut up, OK?"

**Don't judge me for using a Selena Gomez song! I personally like her. So, what do you think? No one is evil in this story, because I love Tigerstar and Hawkfrost way too much. Reviews are love!**


	5. Long Gone, Long Lost

**OK, I am begging you, read this first! This is one of my riskier chapters, because I have breached into the waters of homosexuality. I'm not doing this for the heck of it, but because, as I was rereading "Eclipse" (WARRIORS VERSION! NOT TWILIGHT!) and I could see one of the characters fitting a storyline I have planned. I am sorry if this offends anyone of you, but I've asked someone's opinion on this (thank you, Contrary To Popular Belief, for your help and reviews), and they all said go for it. So here it is. Don't like, don't read. Do like, do read. And review!**

Onestar was walking with his head down, his brown hoody pulled over his shaggy hair. Suddenly, a couple turned the corner and came into view.

"We are _not _doing Christina Perri!" Firestar said, shaking his bright ginger head. "Too girly!"

"You are such a chauvinist," Sandstorm said, shaking her head. But she was smile. Firestar leaned into kiss his girlfriend, but Onestar smashed into his shoulder, roughly bumping. The boy continued on his way, muttering "Get a room." Firestar's fists clenched.

"That little…" He growled. He whipped around. "HEY! ONESTAR!" Onestar stopped suddenly, and turned to the popular boy.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked snidely.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," Firestar said angrily. "What is your problem?" Onestar walked towards him until the two were nose to nose.

"My problem?" He repeated. "My problem is you."

"What's going on?" Graystripe asked, coming to view.

"Can't even take me on without your little lackey here?" Onestar taunted. Graystripe took an angry step forward, but Sandstorm held him back.

"This has been coming for a long time now," she murmured. "They need to get it out."

"How am I the problem?" Firestar asked furiously.

"You're handsome, you're popular, captain of both the football and the baseball team," Onestar explained, anger coloring his tone. "You think you're better than everyone! You wait for everyone to beg you for help!"

"I never do that!" Firestar argued.

"Don't deny it!" Onestar told him.

"The only person who thinks like this is you!" Firestar yelled. "Ever since you became captain of the cross-country team!"

"You're just upset I don't depend on you!" Onestar shot back.

"I loved you!" Firestar shouted angrily, voice trembling slightly. Onestar stared at him. Firestar came close, looking down at his former friend. "I loved you like a brother. And I thought you did too. But I guess you didn't. Or just not in the way I thought." Onestar's fist connected Firestar's face, sending the ginger sprawling to the floor.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm yelled, dropping down next to her boyfriend. She glared up at Onestar. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Onestar couldn't respond, because Graystripe lunged at him. He plowed into him, sending him to the floor. Graystripe started launching punches as Onestar ducked and swung. Suddenly, Onestar felt himself be hauled away. Lionblaze was struggling to contain Graystripe, while Jayfeather pulled Onestar away.

"Let it go," Jayfeather said in his quiet way. Onestar shoved him away, sending him smashing into the lockers.

"Get off of me blind boy," he hissed angrily.

"Watch it!" Lionblaze growled. But Onestar had already bolted away, hoping nobody saw the tear tracking its way down his face.

#

Onestar had his knees up to his chest, thin frame shuddering with sobs. The janitors closet smelled like Lemon Windex, but Onestar didn't care. Firestar _couldn't _know! He just couldn't! Onestar had never told anyone, not even his first crush, Gorsepaw, who had moved to the country after being diagnosed with leukemia. Onestar had always had a little bit of a crush on Firestar, and it had broken his heart when Firestar had started going out with Sandstorm. At first, he had been OK with it. He was still Firestar's friend. But when he had learned that people planned to replace him as cross-country captain because they thought his friendship with Firestar was a little too close, Onestar only had one option. He had broken it off. He had become cold and distant to his friend, and watched the friendship melt away. But that didn't mean that he had stopped loving him. The door creaked open, and Onestar quickly wiped his face.

"Hey Onestar?" It was Graystripe.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Firestar wants to tell you he's sorry," Graystripe said ungraciously. "He doesn't know what he said, but he feels horrible. So, he wants to know if you can meet him by the bleachers during free period." Onestar nodded mutely. Graystripe closed the door. Onestar wondered what Firestar wanted now? Hadn't he broken his heart enough?

#

Onestar had gone behind the bleachers, not wanting to disrupt the tender moment between Firestar and Sandstorm.

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" Sandstorm asked, dabbing the cut on Firestar's cheek with a wet cloth.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered. "After this, we'll think of a song for the Showcase." Sandstorm laughed, and kissed him softly, before going to her car. Onestar walked out, towards his ex friend. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "I didn't see you there."

"Just got here," Onestar muttered from underneath his hoodie. "What do you want?"

"I need you help with something," Firestar explained. "A song I'm doing with my vocal coach."

"I'm done with this helping you stuff," Onestar said coldly. "We are not friends anymore."

"Please!" Firestar cried. "Just this once. Please." Onestar nodded, knowing that he could never say no to Firestar. Which sucked. "Take a mike," he said, handing him said instrument. Firestar went over to a sound box, and pressed a couple buttons. "I'll start first," he said as John Wetton's _The Smile Has Left Your Eyes _started.

_I saw you standing hand in hand_

_And now you come to me the solitary man_

_And I know what it is that made us live_

_Such ordinary lives_

_The where to go the who to see_

_No one could sympathize_

_The smile has left your eyes_

_The smile has left your eyes_

Onestar began his own part, his voice softer, quieter than Firestar's.

_And Ive become a rolling stone_

_I dont know where to go or what to call my own_

_But I can see that black horizon glooming_

_Ever close to view_

_Its over now its not my fault_

_See how this feels for you_

_The smile has left your eyes_

_The smile has left your eyes_

The two boys joined in to finish the song. Onestar had missed singing with Firestar, his friend, his crush.

_But I never thought Id see you_

_Standing there with him_

_So dont come crawling back to me_

_Now its too late you realized_

_Now theres no one can sympathize_

_Now that the smile has left your eyes_

_Now its too late you realized_

_Now theres no one can sympathize_

_Now its too late you realized_

_Now that the smile has left you_r _eyes_

The song finished, and Onestar quickly set his mike down. He started to walk away, until Firestar called out his name.

"Onestar!" He turned slowly.

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"I'll be at Starbucks at four," Firestar said tentatively. "if you wanna come?" Onestar turned, and walk away. He couldn't let himself do that, get close to Firestar again. His feelings would betray him. He couldn't let that happen, no matter how much it killed him.


	6. No Longer Beautiful

**Guess who has two thumbs and hasn't crawled in a holed and died, leaving all of her (very few) reviewers hanging in chapter five? ME! (Does happy dance that she's finally getting on with this fic). Wow, I've been gone for a long time. I swore to myself I wouldn't be one of those authors who writes five chapters and abandons the fic! I was working on a Malec thing. If any of you like Malec, please read it. Yes, I'm being a review whore. No, I don't care! So, yeah, I'm continuing this. Never fear, my lovelies! But yes, I had school, and then I had the Malec thing, because they were canon, and they were so cute, and I'm dying inside again. OK, this is so off topic. Back to Warriors, and my lovely, intensely complicated story that I have all mapped out in my head. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter; it was definitely one of my more risqué ones, with Onestar being gay and all. Also, in response to Guest's review, Jayfeather is fine; just a little bruised cause Onestar smashed him into a metal cabinet. But yeah, nothing life threatening. Anyway, you all know the drill. Read! Review! Enjoy!**

Brightheart could remember her face before the accident. She wasn't beautiful or insanely gorgeous the way some of the other girls were, but she had been pretty. Comely. Above average, at the very least. And then, she had made the stupid STUPID mistake of walking home alone. In short, Brightheart had gotten mugged. The mugger had pulled a knife on her, and had slashed her face before taking her purse and running. By the time she had been found, the cut had become infected. Thankfully, she was alive now, but at a terrible cost. The left side of her face had a huge ugly scar running from her forehead across her eye down to her chin. The skin around it was pale and veiny, making her look like half a corpse. Brightheart hated it, hated the way people stared at her, with pity or disgust in their eyes. Cloudtail had been there for her, had never turned away from her. He was so amazing, in every sense of the word. But he didn't understand what it was like, to have to hide your face, to know that you would have been pretty if it hadn't been for a stupid decision that had far-reaching consequences. Now, Brightheart volunteered at the hospital every day, singing to the little kids who had been in accidents and lost limbs, or the senior citizens who were developing Alzheimer's, or anybody who needed a cheering up. She didn't bring Cloudtail along with her, because she didn't want him to see this part of her life. The part where the only people who were truly honest with her were people like her, disfigured people. So now, she adjusted the microphone as a group of teenagers who ahd been the victims of a drunk driving accident waited for her to start.

"Hi," she said kindly. "I'll be singing Young and Beautiful by Lana del Ray. I hope you guys like it." She cleared her throat, and began.

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_And Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father tell me if you can_

_Oh that grace, oh that body_

_Oh that face makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

_Will you still love me_

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me_

_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

By the time she was done, there were tears in her eyes, and tears in the eyes of the others as well.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it," she said, before ducking into the hall. She wiped her eyes as a pair of arms encircled her waist. Her gaze met a pair of blue eyes in the mirror.

"Just so you know," Cloudtail whispered in her ear, lips grazing the sensitive skin their. "I will love you until we both are old and gray."


	7. Become Strong

**OK, that last chapter had no plot. At all. I just wanted to write something cute about Brightheart, and this popped in my head. So, now, onto the next story. These do have connecting themes, and some characters come in more than once (Firestar, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, Jayfeather, Feathertail, Hawkfrost, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Tigerstar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight…) But, I digress. New one-shot! Yay! **

Briarlight cursed under her breath as she stared at the glistening ramp. She had told the janitor to salt it, but he had apparently forgotten. How was she supposed to get her wheelchair up to the school if she was going to slip every time she tried? She felt hot tears in her eyes, and reached up to brush them away.

"Did you know that people rarely cry when their sad, but when angry or frustrated?" A soft voice asked. Briarlight shook her head as she felt her chair move forward slightly. "Well, now you do," Jayfeather said, and Briarlight could see him sprinkle salt on the ramp, before beginning to push her up.

"Thanks," she gasped.

"Anytime," he answered. "What do you have for first period?" Brightheart craned her neck to look at him.

"Um, it's free period," she said. "Why do you want to know?"

"You sing, right?" Jayfeather plowed on. Briarlight nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded. Jayfeather let go of her chair.

"I often find that singing helps me sort out my feelings," he said cryptically. "My first period is free too, by the way." With that, he walked off. Briarlight stared after him. Jayfeather had always been a mystery to everyone at this school, save his siblings, and maybe Half-Moon. She wheeled her chair towards the auditorium, and managed to get up onto the stage. She leafed through some songbooks, looking for something that expressed her predicament.

"Find anything?" A voice asked. Briarlight jumped, and whirled around to stare at him.

"Jeez! You scared me," Briarlight gasped. Jayfeather smiled slightly.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But did you find a song you like?"

"This one," Briarlight said, showing him the sheet music. Jayfeather cocked his head, and Briarlight blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Um, it's called _What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger (Piano Version)." _Jayfeather nodded, before going to a different box. He picked out a sheet of music, running his hands along the raised bumps. He sighed, and closed the book.

"I can make this work," he said. "Come to the piano." Jayfeather seated himself down before playing a couple notes, just to make sure he knew what he was doing. Briarlight wheeled herself towards him, and did a couple of voice exercises.

"I'm ready," she said. Jayfeather nodded, and began to play. Briarlight opened her mouth.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

The final chords were done by the time Briarlight had finished. In a moment of spontaneous happiness, she threw her arms around Jayfeather's neck in a hug. He stiffened, before hugging her back. It wasn't warm (Jayfeather actually was really cold), and it wasn't very friendly (Jayfeather was very antisocial, after all). But he had hugged her back, and that was enough.

"Thank you Jayfeather," Briarlight said. "That helped a lot." She pulled away, and blushed slightly. "By the way Jayfeather, if you like Half-Moon, you should tell her." Briarlight wheeled out of the auditorium, but not before catching the slight tinge of red on Jayfeather's cheeks.


End file.
